


Spring Awakening

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Lupin_Snape [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spring Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

“Do you remember our first date?” Lupin asked as he worked at the flowerbed of their garden.

“I remember a fumble in a closet. Was that it?”

Lupin threw a bulb at him. “You know very well where it was.”

Snape smirked. “Perhaps you could remind me what happened?”

Lupin shook his head in amusement; it wasn't often Snape got playful. “Very well,” he replied. Before he could stand though Snape was pushing him to the ground and kissing him.

“Yes,” he murmured, as Snape began undressing him, “it was exactly like this.”  



End file.
